


Persistence

by Baileys



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 Minimal Loss, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suriving the minimal loss scenario. A small look at Spencer Reid and his relationship with the team.  Picks up after the explosion but before the jet scene at the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence

The compound is still burning, but the fire isn’t spreading so best case scenario the ranch will burn down before the fire engines get here and never be rebuilt. A win/win as far as Hotch is concerned. It is warm though he muses as the embers burn bright, a nice change from the cold desert they’ve been living in for the past three days. Looking around, pinpointing the location of each member of his team, he doubts anyone else has really noticed the change in temperature. Not one of them has slept properly since arriving all those days ago and sheer exhaustion is evident in their drawn faces.

Stepping into the now empty command trailer Hotch makes a mental note to speak to JJ on the way home. Together they can filter through and pass any urgent cases over to another team, leaving them to have some quality office time together tomorrow before starting a peaceful weekend. At least he hopes it’ll be peaceful, so long as neither of his Agents end up with an extended hospital stay to complicate things. Prentiss definitely needs medical attention and he’s already arranged for JJ to take her to the nearest hospital while they close down the scene. Reid outright refused to go along too and Hotch had left Morgan to deal with that situation, because knowing he had the power to order his youngest to the hospital no matter what and wanting to wield that power were two completely different things. Above all else, after everything he’s been through, Hotch didn’t want to upset Reid by being the tough parent today of all days. From the trailer’s open window he can hear Morgan trying to convince him to get checked over, but Reid instantly withdraws. Rossi steps in next, unsurprisingly having been eavesdropping from afar, pulling Derek back before a second attempt to persuade can be made. Hotch then hears fragments of a different conversation - ‘hit in the stomach’ ‘doesn’t need bullying right now’ ‘looks sick.’ Then an emphatic ‘I’m fine’ which shuts them both up. Seconds later the door at the back swings open and in walks Reid, looking as hurt and sick as Rossi and Morgan proclaimed.

Sighing in defeat of his own good intentions Hotch spins slowly around in his chair and prepares to be the bad guy. Spencer doesn’t notice him at first, but when he does he schools his pained expression back into the not quite smile he wears when something’s clearly bothering him and he hasn’t fully processed it yet.

Too tired and drained to keep up his usual stern act, voice soft, almost gentle Hotch asks “Are you okay?”

It’s not a question he would normally ask under the circumstances, mainly because he already knows the answer and in any case delaying medical attention is just plain stupid, but Hotch senses something else effecting his youngest, something that a check-up at the hospital can’t fix.

“I’m fine Hotch.” Reid stresses voice strained and high, a dead giveaway that he isn’t.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Hotch stands and makes slow progress over to the corner Reid has backed himself into. Bone weary tiredness shows on both their faces, yet the kid is still presenting to be full of nervous energy, the fight or flight adrenaline escaping him in waves.

“Mind if I check?” He holds his hands up to show he means no threat and that if Reid refuses he won’t push.

Spencer winces, eyebrows drawing together and down, his version of a frown Hotch has come to understand over the years of working together. After a moment’s pause, still looking worried and scared, he nods and Hotch releases a held breath, relieved Reid isn’t completely shutting himself off from them… or _him_ at least. Being gentle Hotch reaches out slowly and lifts up Reid’s shirt. The bruising to his sternum is already beginning to show and his eyes meet with two big painful looking dark red marks that cross each other in the middle.

“He hit me with the butt of his rifle.” Reid squeaks when Hotch presses just a little too hard.

“How bad does it hurt?” Hotch asks, declining to remind Reid they’d had ear’s in there the entire time and even after the raid began he’d not stopped listening.

“Not bad.” Hotch looks up, giving him a hard stare, encouraging him to think wisely about whom he’s trying to lie to and then try again.

“About a five,” his voice cracks, sending his head down to face his shoes, “-out of five.”

“You’re going to the hospital.” Hotch says standing upright broking no argument.

He immediately moves to call JJ to see if she’s left with Prentiss yet.

“Hotch please I don’t want to spend today in a hospital.” He begs, wrapping an arm around his middle when he moves to quickly to try and stop him.

Hotch grabs his cell, already dialling he looks over at Reid, “And _I_ don’t want today to be the last birthday you see because of your own stupidity.”

Reid looks momentarily surprised he’s remembered the date, but schools his features well into an embarrassed, yet grateful half smile.

“Okay,” he gives up, “but I can go alone. And if I’m not dying they’re not keeping me!”

A foot stomp and finger point accompanies these statements. Looking the way he does with red watery eyes from the fire and messed up singed hair Hotch almost laughs. Despite his delicate looks it takes a lot to keep Reid down and he has no doubt if cleared of major bleeding, which is what Hotch is most concerned about right now, then he’ll be out of there in a flash.

Keeping his pride to himself Hotch escorts Reid outside, “Morgan!”

The kid gives him a look that says traitor, but Hotch ignores him, they both know without a chaperon the chances of him convincing the nurses he’s fine before really being seen is almost a given. Despite how Reid may see it sometimes this isn’t about who can prove themselves right by any means necessary, this is about him having the chance to close his 27th birthday on a cheerier note than it started, hopefully with a clean bill of health and happily at home with his family. At least that’s how it will happen if Hotch and the others have anything to say about it.

..

In the hospital Reid’s quiet. JJ stayed in the waiting room when Emily was taken to x-ray, but Morgan has insisted on staying with him the entire time, somehow convincing the nurses he’s not to be left alone for a second. The lack of trust hurts a little, but he can’t say he doesn’t know where it comes from. He has a history of avoiding medical attention unless absolutely necessary. It’s not a fear, not in the conventional sense anyway, but he is frightened they’ll take away what matters to him most. Being forced on medical leave is not something he believes he can cope with, some may call that a version of separation anxiety disorder, but Spencer prefers to think of it as simply not liking being bored for days on end with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company.

“You okay over there kid?” Morgan asks, opening his eyes from his slump in the plastic chair parked in the corner of the examine room.

“Just thinking,” he mutters. Morgan stretches, he can barely keep his eyes open, “I’ll be fine on my own you know, you need rest.”

“And you don’t?” he throws back, sitting up straighter.

“I feel fine.” Reid shrugs, his gown slipping down to reveal one bony white shoulder.

“You’ve slept about as much as I have, maybe less.” Morgan says softly, quickly stepping towards him invading his personal space and readjusting the gown before Reid can even think about it.

“Yeah, but I was the one held hostage, I knew I needed to get out but I didn’t have to worry about you guys being safe. You were in the worse position because you didn’t know if we were dead or alive or what was happening, so therefore you’ve been under the greater stress,” Morgan just levels him with a look similar to Hotch’s, “which is why you don’t want to leave me alone."

“There you go! I knew that pretty boy brain would catch up eventually.” Morgan chuckles lightly, mushing his hair.

“I really am okay you know.” Reid says quietly, trying to give some honest reassurance now he’s recognised everyone’s issue.

“I know, but forgive us for wanting to indulge you a bit.” Morgan sighs heavily. “It was a close one.”

Reid nods solemnly then has an idea of how to change the tone. “Did you know I’m 27 today?”

Morgan grins happily, reaching out and playfully mushing his hair again. “Yeah kid I did, Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! After noticing the original airdate I couldn't resist a short one shot x


End file.
